High School Love,Hate,& Mistakes
by Princ3ssEka
Summary: SongFic...kinda. Kagome and Inuyasha are friends in high school. Their friends keep trying to get them together but it doesnt work out.There are also people who dont want them together. And Kagome has feelings for Koga to.Who will kagz choose?INUKAG duh
1. Wake Up Call

_**Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Care about me?  
I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here? I don't think so.**_

"And that was the hit song Wake Up Call by Maroon 5. It is now 7:00am on this beautiful Monday morning." said the radio host.

The sounds filled a room with white walls and a wood floor. There were two slightly open windows. In between them was a queen sized bed with black and red sheets. Under the covers laid a 16 year old girl.

"UGH…the first day of school. Better go find something' to wear Kagome." she said to herself.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. Then she found a black tank top that said "BBY GURL" in red letters. She also found her gold necklace and earrings that said "Kagome" on them in cursive letters. Kagome walked over to her closet and after 10 minutes of looking she found her red and black Jordan's. She took all of her clothes and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

_15 minutes later_

When Kagome stepped out the shower and got dressed she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Then she brushed her hair raven black hair with honey highlights, witch looked great with her big hazel eyes. So she was finally ready and got her stuff for school. Kagome was sitting on her steps with her jean jacket and book bag waiting for her best friend Sango.

"FINALLY, it feels like I've been sittin' out here forever." Kagome complained to her best friend Sango.

"Well I got here didn't I. Now stop all the talkin' and get in the damn car." she screamed at Kagome.

Then Kagome stopped as her hand on the car handle and looked at Sango like she was slow. Sango glared at Kagome then they both started laughing. When Kagome got in the car and their laugher died down Sango put on the radio and the some _Remember The Name _by Fort Minor came on so she turned it up then her and Kagome started singin along.

_**You ready?! Let's go!  
Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about  
It's like this y'all (c'mon!)**_

Chorus:  
This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
But fuck em, he knows the code  
It's not about the salary  
It's all about reality and making some noise  
Making the story - making sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go!

Who the hell is he anyway?  
He never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck  
Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact  
That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps  
Put it together himself, now the picture connects  
Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach  
And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist

This is twenty percent skill  
Eighty percent fear  
Be a hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill  
Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames  
And I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"  
Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church  
I like bleach man, why you had the stupidest verse?  
This dude is the truth, now everybody's giving him guest spots  
His stock's through the roof I heard he's fuckin' with S. Dot!

Chorus

They call him Ryu, he's sick  
And he's spitting fire  
And mike got him out the dryer he's hot  
Found him in Fort Minor with Tak  
What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine  
He's a prick, he's a cock  
The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot  
Eight years in the making, patiently waiting to blow  
Now the record with Shinoda's taking over the globe  
He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope  
You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat

Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block  
He knows how to work with what he's got  
Making his way to the top  
He often gets a comment on his name  
People keep asking him was it given at birth  
Or does it stand for an acronym?  
No he's living proof, got him rocking the booth  
He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
Him and his crew are known around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent

Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard  
It seems like he's never got time  
Because he writes every note and he writes every line  
And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind  
It's like a design is written in his head every time  
Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme  
And those motherfuckers he runs with,  
The kids that he signed?  
Ridiculous, without even trying,  
How do they do it?!

Chorus - repeat 2x  


When the song ended they pulled into the parking lot of Jewel High. As they walked up the steps Sango whispered .

"So did you miss you fan boys over the summer Kagz? I'm surprised they didn't stalk you."

"Hahaha your so funny." Kagome said sarcastically. "But you better not jink anything, next thing you know-"She was cut by one of their friends Miroku.

"My lovely Songo its been a whole summer since I seen you. Do you know how long that is, its 2 months, or almost 65 days. Oh how I missed you" Miroku said to Sango as if no one else is around.

"OKK…well ima leave you two alone…see you lata Sango, you to Roku." Kagome said and in a flash she was gone on her way to her locker.

Just as she got to her locker to put away her books two people were walking her way. One was a half dog demon who was coming to her right. The other was a full wolf demon. The only thing running threw Kagome's mind was 'Oh damn what a way to start off the fuckin' school year'

"Hey Kagz" both demons said at the same time as they reached her at the exact same moment.


	2. Good Year?

**_DiScLaMeR: __Hey there ppl it's my first fanfic so b nice. I dont own Inuyasha, or Almost by Tamia_**

"Talkin"

**_'thoughts'_**

**_"__lyrics"_**

"Hehehe. Heeeeeeey guys how are you,?" Kagome asked shakily.

"I'm fi-" Inuyasha started but then Koga decided to cut him off with. "I'm great Kagome.

I just wanted to see you before I went to class."

"See you later don't miss me to much." He yelled after he kissed her on the cheek and ran off to class.

"UGH WHY DO YOU LET HIM SO THAT SHIT TO YOU?" Inuasha angrily asked his best friend...no long time secret crush . He was only so mad because this year he swore to himself that he would get with her, or at least tell her his feels. That would be pretty hard with that damn wolf always up her ass.

"Well Inu what do you really want me to say to the poor guy, Hey Koga can you cut that crap out, you're sexy ass is scarign me half to death?" said Kagome

"YES...NO...MABYE, wait you think he's sexy?" He asked slightly disappointed.

"Well have you seen him with his shirt off. Whoa I get hot just thinking about it. But your KINDA right, that doesn't mean he can go around treating me like his girlfriend...again." Kagome said the last part very quite.

With that his head shot up. If it wasn't or his demon hearing he wouldn't of heard her. "What do you mean again?" He asked her.

"Well ya see a couple of years ago, before I met you me and Koga were a thing, I mean head over heals for each other, Inseparable(sp?). But when things started to get serious, I mean really serious, he fucked it up." She explained

"What do you mean 'fucked it up'?" He asked leaning against the lockers.

"UGH he just started being a asshole and-" RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. She was cut off when the bell rang. "I'll tell you later, but anyway what class you got first?" She asked him.

"Erhm lets see, I got History with Mr. Totosi. What you got?" He asked as he pushed himself off of the lockers,

"Cool me to." She said as they started walking. "Let me see you schedule maybe we have some more classed together." She told him. He handed her the paper and she saw that they had almost the same classes. (A/N: Don't feel like telling u dem right now...I'll get to it eventually. Its aint really important right now.)

"Wow, we have like the exact same schedule. But fifth period I have music and you have study hall."

"Which I will most likely cut so I can hear your beautiful voice." He said to her borderline sexy.

"Oh please my voice isn't that good." She said as she felt a blush creep to her cheeks.

"Come on Kags you know it is. But that's one of the things I like about you, your not stuck up, like some people." Inuyasha pointed out. As if on que Kikyo as her 'possy' if that's what you want to call it walked by doing there very practiced fake laugh as Kikyo said something that they all knew wasn't funny.

"Haha, Inuasha if I EVER get act like her I give you premising to put me out of my misery. Kagome said laughing even though they both knew she ment it.

"But till then do you mind singing a lil' song on our way to class pretty pretty please with sunflower seed on top?" He pleaded

"Ugh ok but I hope you know your really buying me sunflower seeds after school." She informed him before shes started to sing quietly.

**_"_**_**Can you tell me, How can one miss what she's never had  
How could I reminisce when there is not past  
How could I have memories of being happy with you boy  
Can someone tell me how can this be  
How could my mind pull up incidents  
Recall dates and times that never happened  
How could we celebrate love that's too late and  
How could I really mean the words I'm about to say**_

I miss the times that we almost shared  
I miss the love that was almost there  
I miss the times that we used to kiss  
At least in my dreams just let me take my time and reminisce  
I miss the times that we never had  
What happen to us, we were almost there  
Who ever said it's impossible to miss  
What you never had, never almost had you" She stopped singing as they neared the door of the class. 

_'Its like shes sending me a message. It feels like she telling me I'm running out of time.' He thought. 'Don't worry Kagome just give me more time.'_ He was to deep in thought to realize that she was done. "Hey why did you stop?" He asked her.

She just giggled and said "Cause were here loser haha." Then she walked through the door and he was right behind her.

'_UGH nice move dumbass she must think I'm a idiot.'_

He thought as he walked in the room and sat next to Kagome.

'_Well your not makin' yourself look any smarter talking to yourself._

_'WHAT THE FUCK. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU YA BASTERD GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD.'_

_' I'm ya mother fuckin conscience. Now shut the fuck up and pay attention to the teacher. And wipe your mouth your starting to drool._

Inuyasha looked around the room like a crazy dog (A/N: sorry I just had 2 do dat lol) and wiped his mouth. "I don't like this conscience guy." he mumbled under his breath.

"If you would like I suggest you move your seats, because the person you're sitting next to will be there the rest of the year and they will be your partner for projects I assign." Mr. Totosi told us.

"So do you want to be partners?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Sure why not." She turned around "Besides Sango and Miroku look pretty comfy cozy over there." She said laughing. He chucked too. And in seconds you heard a SLAP and a faint "pervert" being mumbled.

"Get up Kahome, your in my seat." She turned around and looked at this bitch like she was crazy. Kagome had one eyebrow up and a evil smirk on her face.

"Wana say that again?" she asked.

"I said GET UP and MOVE AWAY from my inubaby." Kikyo told her.

"Ok, how bout you come back when you have a better attitude, some real clothes, a ring from Inuyasha and some tic tacks. Untill then get the fuck out my face bitch." Kagome said slighty amused.

The room was quite untill Inuyasha started laughin, then that just got the whole class stared even the teacher. Kikyo walked away as she mumbled I'll be back or something along those lines. When the laugher died down the teacher started talking and Inuyasha leaned back in his chair and thought _'Maybe this year wont be as bad as I thought. If I didn't know any better I'd say behind that smirk was a bit of jealousy.'_

****

AND END SCEAN. How did I do tellmetellmetellme reviewreviewreviewreview


End file.
